Demigods go to Hogwarts
by SummersEve3317
Summary: Sorry I messed up the format last time! The demigods are going to a special school to protect someone from evil. His name is Harry Potter. Follow the demigods as the "transfer" to Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year when a special tournament is taking place. Will the demigods compete? Or will they die trying to save Harry Potter's life? All will be revealed.
1. We are going where?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character except the ones I make up, (Stella) Rick Riordan does**

**Leo POV:**

I listen intently to what Chiron is saying, but I do not comprehend it. Probably because I'm actually making a paper helicopter thingy in my hands and I am partially listening. Then, suddenly I hear a gasp.

"Hogwarts? What is Hogwarts?" I hear Annabeth screech.

I can help but suppress a giggle and the name. Hogwarts, what kind of name is that. So far have half head that we are going to be attending a high school type place in London. It is apparently a school of magic. We are supposed to befriend three students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. It will be their fourth year there and some big thing is happening called the Triwiz something. I launch my helicopter into the air and watch it zoom around for about ten seconds before Piper hits my shoulder.

"LEO! Pay Attention! We have to go pack because we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow" Piper says then hits me again before leaving.

"How much clothes should we pack?" I ask Chiron.

"You will be staying there for a year, but will wear uniforms every school day. On the weekends you can wear normal clothes so pack for about 5-6 months."

"Okay, thanks." I reply then head off to my cabin.

On the way there I am stopped by Nico.

"Hey, so what will the weather be like in London?"

"It is usually raining." I tell him. _What a weird question._ I thought to myself. _Wait, that means that Nico is coming with us!_

I realize now how many Demigods are going there, Piper, Me, Jason, Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Hazel, and Frank. That's eight. Annabeth told me that we will be bringing a healer and Reyna is tagging along. That's two more. Ten demigods are coming so far. If any more end up coming we might bring these students into more danger then they already are in.

**Piper POV:**

I quickly run into my cabin and grab the cutest things I own and throw them into my suitcase. That consist of my Snowboard Jacket, a T-Shirt my mother gave me, and some jeans. I drop in my knife and grab some other necessities and clothes. I shove some books in, but they just don't fit. I'll just borrow from Annabeth when we get there. I zip up my suitcase and run to the Zeus cabin to see how Jason is doing. When I get there I hear music from inside. I knock on the door and Jason opens it. He has a huge smile across his face. I walk in with him to see Thalia sitting on the top bunk on one of the beds.

"Hey Beauty Queen!" She calls as she jumps off the bunk and lands on both of her feet. She gives me a hug and tells me about how the past months have been.

"Then, Artemis told me something big was happening at camp and she wanted me there to protect you guys. I leaned once I got here that you guys were heading off to London and Artemis told me to tag along so here I am." She says then goes back to packing.

I watch her lay her bow and knife in the bottom of the suitcase before covering them with clothes. A girl from the Hecate cabin then rushes in next to us and mutters some words and Thalia's suitcase starts to glow.

"Special spell. It makes it that security at the Airport can't see your weapons." She told us, I think her name is Stella.

"Thanks, would you mind doing it on mine back in the Aphrodite cabin?" I ask her.

"I will at the Airport, Chiron thought I should tag along to help you get spells down so people don't suspect anything." She replies then runs out.


	2. London's Calling

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for the ones I make up, like Stella**

**Stella POV:**

I run out of the Zeus cabin and head toward the Big House. Without knowing I sprint right into Malcolm. Malcolm is Annabeth brother and is really nice...and cute. I am really good friends with Annabeth so it's weird to think I'm crushing over her brother. I mutter an apology and rush inside the doors. I see red hair out of the corner of my eye and screech.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" I scream while hugging her.

"I am going to London with you!" She laughs.

We giggle and head outside to meet up with Chiron to talk about getting to the Airport. I quickly perform a spell on Rachel's suitcase, the same one I did on Thalia's, and also make it so she will write down prophesies and not say them. Once we get to Chiron he tells we will be leaving in ten minutes. I feel great knowing that we are organized then, freak! I haven't packed yet! I run to my cabin and do a spell so all of the clothes I want to bring go into my suitcase. I put some potions and weapons into my carry on and do the spell. I see Jason and Piper on Half-blood Hill and run to greet them.

"Hey Guys!" I yell as I sprint up to them.

"Hey Stella, what's up?" Jason asks.

"Not much." I reply.

I look and see Piper twirling her hair and thinking deeply. Jason puts his hand in front of her face and she snaps back to reality. Jason and I crack up and are still laughing when Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Will, Nico, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Connor and Travis, Leo, Reyna, and Katie arrive.

"Wow! How many people are coming with us" Piper asks

I shrug and count.

"I think 15 demigods and the Oracle of Delphi might attract some monsters." I say and everyone laughs.

I do the spell on everyone's bag that I haven't done it on already then we pile into the van. Argus pulls out and I sigh. _The worst is yet to come_ I think.

"You have no idea."


	3. Afraid of heights?

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any of these characters except the ones I make up. Most of them belong to Rick Riordan and soon to be JK Rowling**

**Percy POV**

I'm sitting in the van with Annabeth leaning on my shoulder when I hear the raspy voice. I can't make out the words, but I see Stella's eyes widen. Before I can ask her she turns to Leo and whispers something in his ear. I see him smile and pull out a piece of paper. Annabeth shifts in her sleep and I play with her golden locks until we arrive to the Airport. Argus nods at me as I get out and winks one eye. I look forward and see someone I never thought I'd see again standing with a suitcase. She looks up and smiles.

"Calypso!" I shout and run to hug her.

Leo looks over and smiles hugely. He tackles her in a bear hug before kissing her. I see Conner and Travis cover each other's eyes and Katie hitting Travis playfully. Annabeth kisses my cheek before approaching Calypso. They make small talk and by the time we get to the plane it's like they're best friends. Piper has also joined in on their conversation leaving Jason with a depressed look.

"Hey Sparky, do you think you could fly as high as one of these planes?" I ask.

"No doubt I could out fly it." He suppresses a smile.

I look around to see everyone smiling except Thalia. I have a flashback to when we were at the cliff and she told me she was afraid of heights. Crap. I walk over and put my arm around her shoulder and she laughs.

"Your dumb smirk ain't gonna cure my fear of heights, Percy!" I look over at her with my puppy dog face and she can't help but laugh again. Jason comes over and puts his arm around Thalia's other side and we walk on to the plane with her. Hyperventilating and all.

**Thalia POV**

I sit down in my seat and the first thing I do is pull out my "phone". Chiron made Leo makes us all demigod safe I Phone. I scroll through the apps surprised with the choices. They were just my type. The music was the same. I plug in my earphones and start to play some Green Day, but Percy elbows me first. I take out one of my ear buds and realize that the captain is talking. I pause the music and look through the safety manual. It has the correct way to get off the plane if we lad in water or on land. I search through my bag and pull out a pen. It isn't just a pen though; it can also be an expo marker, a pencil, pen, sharpie, and regular marker. I set it to expo and draw a cartoon of Percy on the water landing one. He looks at it and cracks up. I can see Annabeth shooting him a look from across the aisle, but keep laughing anyway.

"We will now begin to takeoff. Please make sure you have your belts buckled and enjoy your flight to London." The intercom crackled as I plugged my ear buds back in and pressed play.

Percy and Jason are also listening to music so I just lean back and wait. I feel the plane move and I close my eyes. I instantly fall asleep. Demigod dreams are not regular dreams. Usually they are warning you of what might happen. I soon find myself in a dark room. I listen because I hear voices. I try to move and learn that I am able to do so. I walk/fly down the corridor and see three people talking. An elderly man, a very tall woman, and a man with a brown beard. The three seem to be talking about something.

"We need to host the tournament this year Dumbledore!" said the man with the brown beard.

"I am unable to do that. I'm afraid someone might slip in a name that isn't allowed to compete." said the elderly who I am guessing is Dumbledore.

They start to argue again and I feel myself fade. I open my eyes to see the refreshment woman a few seats ahead. Jason whispers something to me and I look in my carry on to find $300 mortal dollars along with $400 in English coins and 30 drachmas. I ask the woman how much breakfast will cost, we haven't eaten, and she replies with $18.50. I hand her the money and order some pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, and some drinks. She nods and rushes to the back then returns and goes to the next group. Since I'm sitting in the middle I do not have to look out the window. I silently pull out my book and begin to read. I see a boy about 16 turn around and try to talk to Annabeth. I elbow Percy and he totally embarrasses her.

"Annabeth honey, I thought we discussed not talking to boys until this thing with your boyfriend is behind us. I don't care if you get his number just remember you still have to talk to Chase about your relationship." Percy says in a Texan accent. The boy pulls out paper and begins to write his number and Annabeth's cheeks are bright red. Piper and Calypso are dyeing and Jason and I are waiting to see what Annabeth will do.

**Jason POV**

I look over at Annabeth and can't help but laugh again. I look back to the seat in front of me and see a girl looking back at Percy.

"Oh no!" I whisper to Thalia as she motions to Annabeth.

The girl looks at Percy and seductively starts to talk to him. Annabeth locks his eyes and smiles an evil grin.

"Oh but Percy you promised you would help me and not be a flirt. I can't believe you would lie like that!" Annabeth says in her Texan accent.

The girl then looks to me and Piper's eyes widen.

"What about you hot stuff? Are you available?" She seductively says as she plays with my fingers.

"Um, I have a girlfriend. Sorry, not really." I reply muttering the not really part.

Thalia still hears me and cracks up.

"Is this your girlfriend? OMG! You could do soo much better." She says pointing to Thalia

Thalia and the girl go into a full blown up argument and by the end of the plane ride everyone around us knew that Thalia was a much better arguer then that pretty girl. Annabeth ended up giving the girl who flirted with Percy "his number" which was rally the guy who had flirted with her. She seemed please but still looked longingly at me when I got off the plane. I rush to Piper and grab her hand before heading off to get our suitcases. I see our cab and usher all of us into it. The song London's Calling comes on and I remix it to London's Falling, because we don't know what it will look like when this year is over.


	4. The Leaky Cauldron and the Brick Wall

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan except for my characters**

**Annabeth POV**

We get into the taxi and I immediately start freaking out. I hear the driver arguing with Percy outside and I see the driver mutter some words then slam the door. He orders us out of the taxi and Percy is on the payphone with someone.

"What is going on?" I demand.

He stutters and mumbles a few words before a black limo pulls up. The man steps out of the car and calls for "Mr. Jackson" Percy smiles and leads me to the car. We drive for about 30 minutes until we stop at an old building with a faded sign. My dyslexia makes it difficult to read, but I get out "The Leaky Cauldron". We walk inside and see the owner. He spots us and ushers us over to the corner. He tells us how he is a son of Hecate and was blessed with wizardry. He casts a spell on us so we can perform spells and act like real wizards. After he pulls Stella aside and mutters something in her ear. She goes pale and nods. She then leads us of the back of the inn where we are supposed to buy school supplies.

"I don't think that we can buy school supplies in an empty room." Leo mutters and the rest of us, excluding Stella, nod glumly.

Stella slaps him in the head and Calypso and I grin. Piper cracks up and all the boys smile.

"You idiot! There is a magic entrance!" She yells at him and slaps him again.

She brings out a wooden rod and explains that it is a wand used by wizards. She then taps three bricks in a special order and soon all the bricks begin to move to form a doorway. Through it people are running around gleefully. I look down the street and see kids with "wands" as Stella called them making things appear in thin air. We dodge through the crowd and stop at a small shop with a sign I can't make out. As Stella opens the door I am passed by a young girl around the age of 11. She has a big smile and is holding a wand in one hand and her mom's hand in the other. I think this is a wand shop. An elderly man comes out and ushers us to the front desk. He gives us each a few wands to try, but we all end up with one that matches us. Mine is 9 1/2 Phoenix feather made of ash. I put it into my backpack and we set off to find the rest of our things. The owner motions for Percy to stay back a moment. I then hear the words, "You are important to all of our futures."

**Percy POV**

"You are important to all of our futures." What the heck is that supposed to mean. I replay the man's words in my head and I soon come back to reality when Annabeth punches my arm. I realize we are in a robe shop and give the women my sizes. She brings back three robes with the school crest on them. I catch up with Rachel on our way to the next shop, which happens to be the pet store. I look through the animals and decide I'm going to buy an owl. I go to the owl section and see that a snowy white owl with bright blue eyes looking at me. I put my arm out and it fly's to it. I pay for the owl and a cage and wait for the others outside. I see lots of younger kids smiling and older kids goofing around with each other. I see if I can recognize anyone because I remember Chiron mentioning that we might know some people. I peer through the crowd for about five minutes before seeing a familiar face. His platinum blond hair is coated to his pale skin as he darts through the crowd. I show the others that I'm leaving and dart after the kid. He finally stops and I realize he is in front of a certain store. He walks inside but I manage to grab his shoulder. Two boys around the same age as him come from the inside of the shop and usher him in before I have the chance to talk to him. As he walks in the door he looks past back towards me but continues in the door. I shrug and head back to the others without a second glance.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth asks as I walk up to her and the others.

"I saw Draco, Dionysus' son, remember him?" I reply.

Everyone nods and I hear very fast footsteps behind me before I hear the voice belonging to them.

"Guys come on the train leaves at 11:00 and we need to get a compartment!" Stella tells us and hands us all our tickets and luggage.

I look at the ticket and have to read it twice. I look up and bewildered looks pass everyone except Stella's face.

"I have seen many abnormal things, but station 9 3/4 is not a thing." Jason says and Stella rolls her eyes.

Without answering she drags us to a taxi and we drive to Kings Cross station. She dodges past people and stops at station 9-10. I see a family with similar stuff to our come up beside Stella. She whispers a question and they smile and answer. Then I really see the unbelievable. The teen boy who must be at least 12 walks to the middle of the brick wall and takes about ten steps back before running directly at it. I try to stop him but before I can, but the wall swallows him. The parents and Stella laugh at the rest of our faces and the family all go into the portal. One by one all of us run at this brick wall and get transported to a train boarding station. We load onto the train and choose a compartment, (It is really large) and Stella starts to answer everything we have asked her about this weird school.


	5. Singing hats and Annoying wizards

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO, HOO, or Harry Potter characters, just the ones I make up**

**This chapter is very long to make up for the short second chapter.**

**Piper POV**

I fall asleep right as we start moving and sleep for a good two hours. Once I wake up I realize my head is in Jason's lap and he is stroking my head. I slap his hand and push myself up until I'm in a sitting position. I lean across Percy and look out the window to see a valley outstretched and a lake in the distance. I join into the conversation and everyone exchanges their favorite memories until we hear a woman's voice outside the compartment next to us.

"Hello dears, would you like anything from the Trolley?" I hear a woman with a very British accent.

I hear murmurs in reply and hear the sound of the trolley continuing to our compartment. The woman asks the same question and Percy reaches into his backpack and pulls out a handful of golden and silver coins. He asks for two of everything and the woman replies with a price. Percy looks at her confused and she tells him its three gold coins. She hands us the treats and continues on her route. I look through everything until I see a small box at the bottom of the pile. I reach for it and look at the front.

"Chocolate frogs, hmmm" I say reading the title and pop open the box.

Suddenly a small creature erupts and jumps to the window. I look and see a frog. I reach for it along with everyone else but sadly it gets away. I'm about to toss the box when I see something at the bottom. I shake it out and see that it is a card. On it I see an elderly man's face and a name below it. "Albus Dumbledore" It reads and I pass it around to everyone. Thalia gasps and tells us that he was one of the men in her weird dream from the plane. I stick the card into my backpack and pull out my demigod proof phone. I look through the contacts to see all of the seven plus Rachel and Reyna. I watch as Leo pulls out something and gives it to Calypso and my phone buzzes, and I see a contact added notice com up. I press dismiss and see that Calypso has now become a contact. I scroll through the rest and see my dad, Chiron, coach hedge, Percy's mom, and a small button on the bottom that says "I.M.". I press it and automatically a mini rainbow appears and a voice says "Insert Drachma". I stare at Leo in awe with the rest of the compartment and a smirk plays across his mouth.

"What! I had to make it cool!" He says in defense.

We all laugh and I end up calling Chiron to let him now we are okay. He picks up on the first ring and I tell him about everything so far. Once I hang up I explore my phone a little bit more and see a group of three kids running down the aisle. I look and see a boy with red hair, a girl with brown, and another boy except this one has black hair. They run past our compartment then backup to our compartment and open the door.

"Hey, are you guys knew here?" the guy with the black hair says.

I can tell he is powerful but he looks cocky too. I wonder if he is the one we are protecting.

"Yeah, we are transfers from an American school, but we just recently got the letters from Hogwarts saying we can attend." Percy replies, but I am pretty sure that Chiron wrote what to say on his hand.

They nod and notify us to put on our robes because we are almost at the castle and I hear Nico groan. I look out the window to see a very bright castle.

"Just wondering, how old are you guys?" The redhead asks us.

We all look to Annabeth and Percy who seem to be silently arguing about whether we tell them that half of us are about 17 or if we lower are ages to Nico and Hazels. Finally they come to an agreement which seems that we tell them that Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Frank, and I are 16 and that Nico and Hazel are 14. When the students hear that they tell us that they are all 14 and in their fourth years, we nod and they lead us to the bathrooms where we are going to change.

"Oh, and forgot to introduce ourselves!" says the girl, "I am Hermione Granger, the redhead is Ronald Weasley, but you can just call him Ron, and the black haired on over there is Harry Potter as you probably have guessed by now. Harry show them your scar, they probably want to see it!"

The boy pulls up his hair and I make out a faded lightning bolt shape. Considering that we are supposed to be protecting this guy we want him our good side, so I begin to fake look in awe at him. I nudge Jason and Hazel and soon everyone has caught on. We change and get back to the compartment just as the train stops. Grabbing our bags we step off and run directly into a huge man.

"HAGRID! You work here?"

**Hazel POV**

The man turns around and scoops all of us up into a bear hug.

"Percy, Annabeth, all of ye, what are ye doing here?" Hagrid asks us.

We here a voice from behind Hagrid and slowly turn around. There we see the three students. They were the ones who were at our compartment earlier looking at us.

"Oh, so I see you have met Hagrid somewhere else, clearly not in America unless of course our "friend" here went there and never told us." The redhead sneers looking directly at Percy.

I look over at Percy and realize that Percy is sizing him up for a fight. I have learned in time that Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. He will not only fight this kid but he will send him to Tartarus. I see Percy start to lunge, but Annabeth grabs his arm and holds him back. Redhead pulls out his wand, but the brown haired girl holds him back. I steady Percy and lead him to the carriages. He looks at them and I follow his gaze, these weird horses are pulling the carriages.

"What are those weird horses?" Annabeth asks Hagrid.

"What weird horses?" The brown haired girl asks. I think her name is Hermione.

"They are thestrals Hermione and Annabeth, (so I was right) you can only see them if you have seen death." Hagrid replies.

"So Annabeth and Harry are the only ones who can see them? So what," Ron (I think that's the redhead's name) says like he is trying to brag about Harry.

"Harry has seen death?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, both his parents were killed by the darkest wizard ever. He tried to kill Harry, but failed and Harry ended up defeating him as a baby!" Ron replies in a beat that tone. "So Harry can see them yeah, and Annabeth, I'm guessing none of you have seen death?"

"Actually, all of us can see them" Leo tells him before all the demigods get into the carriage.

We load in and I can't help but look back to see the three of them in awe.

**Frank POV**

We ride in laughter. Mostly laughing at the three wizards that questioned us, they were just so annoyingly funny. I know we are supposed to be protecting them, but it was just so funny to see them look at us in awe when we told them we could see the death horse thingies. Once we arrive we grab our backpacks and head up to the castle following the other students. There we see a group of little eleven year olds and an older woman. She looks at us and then ushers us to the front of the hall where the elderly man from the card was sitting. He looks at Percy, then me, then the rest of us and mouths three words. _Chiron sent you?_ We nod and he sends us back to the woman.

"I'm guessing you are our new students?" She says and tells us to stand next to the little kids.

I learn there is a sorting ceremony where you are sorted into a house where you stay for the next 7 years of school. I can see the three wimps we are protecting at a middle table. I look over at Percy and see he is trying to get Draco, Dionysus' son's attention. Before he can though they call us up to the front to get sorted I assume.

"Before we sort our new first years I would like all of you to give a warm welcome to some of our new students. They have lived in America and recently were found out to be wizards. I would like everyone to stand and welcome them into our family." Dumbledore tells the school and we get a chorus of sups, welcomes, and grunts.

Next the woman comes up and places a hat on this old stool. I look at it weirdly until it starts singing and I feel a little bit better knowing that I wasn't going to be in some proper place. She tells us and the 11 year olds that it is the sorting hat and will sort us in to 4 houses. Gryffindor, the wimps table cheers, Slytherin, Draco's table cheers, Hufflepuff, another table cheers, and Ravenclaw, the last table cheers. She goes through the first years at the beginning before explaining to the others that we were just accepted into Hogwarts. Then she begins with our sorting.

"Atlas, Calypso (I know that's not her real name, but she chose a surname so no one would get suspicious)"

Calypso quickly walks up to the stool and sits down while the lady puts the hat on her head.

"Hmmmm. Difficult, very difficult. I see you have been trapped but escaped. You have had many troubles come your way. Better be, GRYFFINDOR!"The hat calls.

I hear her smile and run up to Leo who has given her a big hug. She runs to the table and sits at the very end.

"Avila Ramirez-Arella, Reyna"

Reyna walks to the hat with determination and sit swiftly on the seat. The hat is places on her and I see her try to hold back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Determination and power, better be, GRYFFINDOR!" She smiles and runs down to hug Calypso.

"Chase, Annabeth"

Annabeth hugs Percy then runs up to the seat.

"Wow, adventurous, brave, determined, better be GRYFFINDOR!" Annabeth's smile grew as she ran and practically tackled Percy in a hug before joining Reyna and Calypso.

"Dare, Rachel"

Rachel smirked and walked to the hat.

"Ah I see, better be GRYFFINDOR!" She laughed at the confused wizard and whispers to me, "Hecate told me to mind say something" I laugh as she skips down to the other girls.

"Di'Angelo, Nico"

"Finally there's a boy" Jason mutters to me.

Nico glumly walks to the hat and sits down.

"Whoa, come one, fine! Better be GRYFFINDOR!" Nico smiles his evil grin and Jason shoots him a thumb up.

"Grace, Thalia"

"WHAT!" Jason screeches. "Why does she get to go before me?"

Thalia laughs and replies, "It's because I'm better!" Everyone laughs and she walks up to the stool.

"Strong, courageous, better be GRYFFINDOR!" She smiles and runs down to hug Annabeth.

"Grace, Jason"

"Finally" Jason replies as Thalia laughs at him.

"Hmm, definitely courageous, lost a few memories I see, stronger than most, better be GRYFFINDOR!" Jason jumps off the stool and sprints down to Thalia who gives him a noogie.

"Jackson, Percy"

I shoot Percy an encouraging smile and watch him walk up to the seat. He pulls the hood of his sweatshirt down and all the girls gasp. I hear all the demigods stifle laughs and I can't help but wonder what is so great about Percy. He only almost kills himself every 5 seconds. The hat is placed on his head and before you could say Mississippi something happened.

"No, take me off this head right now. GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINGDOR! I can't take this get me off him." Now the rest of the school gasps even the teachers and I spot Thalia rolling around on the floor laughing. He runs up to her and starts cracking up too.

"Levesque, Hazel"

I give Hazel a quick kiss and watch as she heads to the stool.

"Come on, please? Aw, I guess it better be GRYFFINDOR!" Hazel smiles and heads to the others and everyone look at the hat in confusion. I'm guessing it has never asked to enter someone's mind before.

"Mclean, Piper"

Piper slowly walks up to the hat not wanting to make a scene.

"Ah, much better, I prefer this head than that other one. Many faults with mother I see. Well courageous all the less, better be GRYFFINDOR!" I see Piper head down to Jason who kisses her and then puts his arm around her neck.

"Valdez, Leo"

I pat Leo on the back as he walks up and he smirks at me while I laugh.

"Wow, lots of fire. Courage, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Leo runs down to Jason and Piper and says something which makes them crack up. I look up at the hat and hope to be in Gryffindor too.

"Zhang, Frank"

I walk up and watch the others look at me in encouragement.

"Power, Strength, Greatness. He must be GRYFFINDOR!" I smile in glee as I join the others and we all sit down at this huge long table. I see that the wimps are looking at us in awe once again and we all burst out in laughter before the leader dude steps up to the podium.

"Hello students…"


	6. Schedules and Snorts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Stella, so far ;)**

**Leo POV**

The elderly dude clears his voice and a hush falls over the crowd. Looking up at him I see a smile form on his face as he announces that HoggyWartus (I'm pretty sure that's what it's called) is hosting some tournament with two other magic schools. After the explanation he swishes his hand and the big doors at the end of the hall open and about thirty beautiful girls skip in. I start to stare and get slapped in the head by Calypso. Quickly turning around I see it happen to the rest of the guys. Even Nico! Thalia was the one to hit him, and then she muttered something about keeping her cousin on the right side. Percy laughed and earned himself a punch from Nico and Thalia. After the girls sat down, at the Raven table, the doors open again, this time it was a bunch of guys on steroids. They were wearing fur coats and had weird staffs that they kept banging on the floor. I caught Calypso looking and shook my head at her in disappointment. After the men sat down, at our table, the old guy raised his hand and tons of food appeared on our table. I look at Percy who is trying to turn his drink into blue coke. And the rest of us are stuffing our faces. Then it was off to bed.

The annoying British brats led us up to the dormitory where we were staying. Once we got there Annabeth told the others that Dumbledore had made us separate dormitory knowing that all of us would be in the same house. We walked through the door and the brats tried to follow. Something was making it so they couldn't enter.

"Oh sorry, forgot to mention that Dumbledore put a spell on it so only the people he granted could enter." Annabeth tells them and with that she shut the door in their faces.

I laugh and soon everybody is rolling on the floor. We choose beds and soon its lights out. The next morning we all head down to breakfast in some regular clothes. When we enter the dining hall, we are meted by the brats, again, who reminded us that we have to wear our uniforms. Pipes used her charm speak on them and got them to leave us. Breakfast was just as delicious as dinner. I ate loads of French toast sticks, orange juice, and cinnamon rolls. We then got our schedules. Annabeth was probably the only person in our group excited about it. The head of our house was supposed to give us our schedules, but we had no idea who that was. We saw the elderly lady from last night passing out papers to the British brats and decided to ask her where we go. Right when I walked up though, she pulled out an envelope with our names on it and told us it was our schedules. She also mentioned in a whisper, she had changed it to Greek and put directions to each class on it. I thanked her along with the others and we went back to our room to compare. I opened up my envelope and my schedule said this.

Schedule – Year 4 – Leo Valdez

9:00 a.m. – D.A.D.A.

10:45 a.m. – Alchemy

12:30 p.m. – Potions

1:00 p.m. – Lunch Break

2:00 p.m. – Return to Potions

2:45 p.m. – H.O.M.

4:00 p.m. – Quiditch

5:30 p.m. – C.O.M.C

6:45 p.m. – Herbology

7:45 p.m. – Charms

10:00 p.m. – Lights out

Every other day

9:00 a.m. – Charms

10:15 a.m. – Potions

11:30 a.m. – H.O.M

12:45 p.m. – Transfiguration

1:00 p.m. – Lunch Break

2:00 p.m. – Return to Transfiguration

3:30 p.m. - Divination

5:00 p.m. - Quiditch

7:00 p.m. – H.O.M.

8:15 p.m. – Music/Choir

11:00 p.m. – Astronomy

12:00 a.m. Lights Out

After comparing schedules we decided that most of us had the same classes. In the bottom left corner of my schedule I noticed a little box. It was a key! It had all the abbreviations in it. D.A.D.A. stood for Defense against the dark arts, H.O.M stood for History of Magic, and C.O.M.C. stood for care of magical creature. It also said that "Quiditch" is a sport where you hit balls while on a broomstick. I guess I will learn over time! Looking up from my schedule I see the leader dude of all the buff guys staring at calypso and the other girls. He cracks his knuckles and walks towards her, I sneak up behind her and put my arm around her waist leading her away from him and notion for the other guys to do the same, but sadly he caught Annabeth. And in which I mean sad for him. He smirked and started to talk to her, Percy was already deep in a conversation with her, but the dude pushed him out of the way. Annabeth gasped and Percy cracked his knuckles. The guy turned around and swung at him, Percy ducked and the guy's fist went straight into the wall behind him. Leaving him whimpering in pain, Percy looped his arm around Annabeth and led us to our first class, Charms.

**Hazel POV**

"Charms? What kind of class is this supposed to be about? Learning how to be charming! I know I'll ace because I already have that down!" Leo says adding a wink to Calypso at the end.

Piper, Annabeth, Calypso, and I automatically slap him in the head. Thalia laughs and then slaps him harder than the rest of us. The boys all crack up and we soon appear at the classroom door. Entering still laughing we interrupt some sort of class discussion. The teacher looks at us each one by one then comes running over.

"Demigods I presume?" He whispers to us.

We nod and he introduces us as transfers from the Chiron Heeling Brook (CHB) School of Magic. Percy of course snorted which led to him being picked to explain our old school. Annabeth saves his but by saying that he was being obnoxious and filled the rest of the class in on our "prior school". Then, class began.


	7. First day jitters, and more brits

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Stella. **

**Sorry about not posting have been really busy with school ending**

**I need a few ideas for characters, please comment age, gender, house, description, and if they have any special talents, if you want to be a character. Thanks.**

**Hazel POV**

Right as class started Draco and his friends entered the classroom. We all know Draco because he is Mr. D's son and he is always getting talked about at camp. Even when Gaia was attacking, we got to hear how amazing he was. Percy and Annabeth have met him before, but the rest of us haven't so we really want to know what is so great about this kid. He sits down on the other side of the room and it looks like he hasn't noticed us yet. Percy uses his wand thing to find a piece of paper. After finding one he folds it into a paper airplane and throws it directly at Draco's head. Sadly, since Percy is a beast, he throws it way to hard causing Draco to jump out of the way and want to start a fight. Draco stands up and walks over to where Percy is sitting. Right before he gets there though he sees Annabeth sitting with her head down mumbling about how dumb Percy is. He connects the dots and the two boys' bromance it out. That all happened during class, so it ended literally five minutes later. We all look at our schedules and see we have different classes. Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Nico, and I have Potions. The others have D.A.D.A (whatever that is). We split up and agree to meet up before third period. Then we're off.

**Nico POV**

Percy is not the best at directions. He kept leading us down these underground paths that did not lead to the dungeons. Instead they got us lost. We finally arrived at the potions classroom and walked in. The teacher glared at us as we sat down and I swear there was something familiar with him. I couldn't see his eyes though. He introduced himself as Professor Snape and told us what potion to make. Percy was failing horribly and kept making the water rise up and down. Annabeth was doing pretty well and was really quick. Hazel was just looking really confused. Jason kept lighting his potion on fire with lightning. I was actually doing pretty well and thought I made a pretty good potion. The teacher came over and I finally got to learn who he was. Severus Snape, the son of Nemesis. He came to camp sometimes to check some things out. Percy and Annabeth know him much better than I do, well to tell the truth they know everybody at camp better than the rest of us. He notices me and his face softens and shoots me a good job look. Pleased with myself I watch as he goes over to Percy. He smacks him in the back of the head and waits for Percy to turn around. When he does Percy cracks up and pulls Snape into a hug. Annabeth is laughing so hard her potion knocks over, but grabs her wand and muttered mumbo jumbo. It stopped falling and went back to its place on the table. Hazel gives her a golf clap and the rest of us start to crack up. Class ends pretty quickly and Annabeth and I both earn A's for our potion. Percy barely passed with a B-. Jason and Hazel got B+'s. We all ran out of the room to go to our next period, H.O.M whatever that is. Right when we exit the room Annabeth takes control and tells us that H.O.M means history of magic. Percy looks at her in amazement.

"How could you possibly know that? We just freaking got here!" He asks her.

"Dude, there is a key at the bottom of our schedules." Leo replies sassily walking down the hall.

Percy grins and shouts after him, "Only Persassy can be sassy!"

They both erupt into laughter and from there begin leading us to our next class. When we arrive the teacher tells us the rules of the class and what we will be doing this year. They then introduce themselves as Professor Binns and starts class. I am seated in between Annabeth and the bushy brat. Every time a question was asked she would raise her hand and would answer correctly. Ironically, on the question Professor said would be on the final Annabeth was able to answer the question correctly before the bushy haired girl. I gave her a high five while the three brats stared at me. Fun times this year will be.

**Calypso POV**

After we split up with the others Piper led us down a hallway to get us to D.A.D.A, our next class. Once we got there the teacher ushered us in. He was this grim looking man with scars all over his face. I've lived for a long time, but never have I seen anyone with this many. Like ever. I try not to stare and take my seat. Piper sits next to me and gives me an encouraging squeeze on my hand. She knows that this is the first time in a LONG time that I've been with a lot of people all at once. I urge a smile and wait for class to start. Our teacher introduces himself as "Mad Eye Moody" which is a weird thing to call yourself. Frank raises his hand and Mad Eye looks at him and grunts.

"Yes, what do you need?" He asks Frank.

"Just wondering, why do you call yourself 'Mad Eye Moody'?" Frank asks.

Mad Eye looks at him with hatred in his non robotic eye and doesn't answer. This is going to be a really long year. Class goes by pretty quick though. Mad Eye explains the rules of the Three-Wizard Cup thingy further. He really elaborates on you have to be 18 to enter. He stared at us mostly when he said it. Yeah because we're the stupid ones who would risk our lives to win out of the entire class. Been there, done that. And to tell the truth, all the boys would do that so I guess he had a point. Class ended soon enough and finally it was time when we got to see the others after this long block of wasted time. Frank led us out of the room just in time to see Percy and Leo sprinting down the hall. Annabeth is running behind them and stops when she sees Piper and I. She glances back down the hallway and mutters, "Boys".

**Annabeth POV**

Those brits are really getting on my nerves. All through third period Hermone, I think that's her name, kept showing off by answering the questions correctly. Of course I couldn't because I didn't know what the teacher was talking about. Finally a question came where I could answer it.

"The ancient Greeks also had a bit of magic within them too. Their gods were very powerful and somewhat needy." Professor Bins explained.

All of us started to snicker at this point in his speech, but he continued.

"The goddess of magic, Hecate, was said to have blessed four mortals with astounding powers. Those four mortals were named Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The founders of this school in fact and that is why this year we will be studying the Ancient Greeks in class. And now for our next question, monsters were very common in every Greek myth. What monster was in Hercules'?"

All of us raised our hands in unison.

"Annabeth?"

"The Nemean Lion sir," I answered.

He waited a moment before replying which made the brits think I got it wrong. I didn't though. He congratulated me on knowing the answer, but questioned how everyone who transferred knew it so quickly. I was left to explain. Luckily I got high-fived by Leo at the perfect time to see the brits stare him down.

"Um, well you see, at our old school, we spent a semester in Greece to learn about their magic. Similarly to what we are doing in this class, but we spent only half of the year on it." I shared with the class.

"Very good, and now it is time for you all to go to your next classes, see you all on Wednesday." He said and ushered us out.


	8. Black Outs and We might murder them

**I only own Stella ;) please look at my last post and if you are interested comment below or privately message me. All belong to Uncle Rick and J.K. Rowling.**

**Stella POV**

After third period we all headed to Transfiguration. The classroom was pretty hard to find, because Percy and Leo were guiding us. We arrived just in time for class to start. Rachel made a face as our teacher entered. I recognized her from when she gave us our schedules. She told us what the standards of her class would be and what a passing grade looks like. She then told us our first project and divided us into groups. Sadly my group consisted of red head and scar face; luckily I also had Rachel in my group so I could not kill myself.

"So, I know we are supposed to be working and everything, but I just wanted to know if you guys had boyfriends," The red head asked us with a sly smile.

Rachel gagged and I turned towards Annabeth's group. I've known Annabeth for about seven years longer than I've known Percy. I've known Percy since he came to camp. Knowing they will know what to do I quickly send a text to the both of them. I look back to my group and soon enough my phone gives a quick buzz then goes silent. Sneaking a look I see that Percy has replied wanting to know what happened. I shoot him a disgusted look and then point to the red head.

"Let's just not talk to each other and you two go away before I legit kill you" Rachel says shooting them both death glares.

"How about not, I think we should learn more about each other first." Scar face slyly comments.

I shoot Percy another look before making a decision I know I am going to regret.

"How about you shut the hell up, before I kick your butt," I tell him.

The boys suppress a look of surprise and just in my luck before the yell to the teacher she signals lunch.

**Percy POV**

Stella makes I contact with me after sending her text. Professor McGonagall calls lunch and we head down to the great hall. When we enter the tables are filled with soups and salads. I rush to find a seat and start chowing down on some delicious food. After having a 5 second shove everything into my mouth moment I look in the direction of Stella and Rachel. I've known Stella since I came to camp. I am a year and a half older than her so she is kind of like a little sister to me. She was in the Hermes cabin so I met her when I arrived there. And, when I was on my quest Hecate blessed her and her life got a whole lot better. She has a huge crush on Annie's brother Malcolm though. She told me this summer, but it was pretty evident. I've known Rachel since well, the Hoover Dam. They both look over and I swear I here Stella mutter, "I'm going to rip out their souls and personally give them to Hades," In Ancient Greek.

"Wow, I think you might get kicked out faster than me if you do that!" I joke to them.

"Ugh Percy, they are ridiculous. I don't know why we have to be stuck with them." Rachel complains.

"If it helps they are dumber than mules." Annabeth adds in.

I can't help it I crack up and soon we are all laughing our butts off, or should I say asses. My phone starts to buzz and I realize Chiron is trying to call me. I grab my phone and sprint outside.

"Hey Chiron, what's up?" I ask

"We are sending along a few more campers. Do not act like you know them because we want them to become better friends with Harry Potter."

"Oh, sorry about that… Well who all is coming?" I ask

"The Stolls, their sister Shelby, Clarisse and Chris, Nico is joining you also. Remember you must act as if you do not know them, tell the others as well."

"Okay, bye Chiron."

"Bye Percy"

I hang up and head back to the great hall, of course me being the worst person to remember things it is deserted and I am left on my own to find my way back to Transfiguration. Knowing Annabeth she probably said I was sick so if I turn up late at least I'll have an excuse. I grab my bag and fish out a spell book. I hunt the pages for the right spell. I spot it and flip to the page.

"Finding your way spell" the book reads.

I say the words and suddenly a faint line appears at my feet. I follow it until bam; I am at the door of McGonagall's room. I look at my phone and see we have 30 minutes left in class. I enter the room quietly and make my way to Professor's desk.

"Feeling better Mr. Jackson?" she asks startling me.

"Yes, much better." I reply

"Very good, well, your project is still intact so I suggest you continue to work on it."

"Of course Professor,"

I walk over to Annabeth and I tell her what Chiron said.

"Shelby? I don't remember there being a Shelby in Hermes." She says

"Really? That's odd. She's pretty easy to know. I mean she has purple hair and vibrant blue eyes. She can pick locks and teleport. Amazing at stealing and is easily the Stolls best friend."

"Ohhhhhh, Shelby Brasfield. I know her! Never mind."

We return to our project and before I get started I sneak a glance at Rachel's group. The two boys are on their feet looking guilty and the two girls look like they want to send these two to Tartarus. Memories swarm my head as I see myself getting hit with all the curses. And before I know it I hear sobbing and someone grabbing me and calling my name. My eyes flutter open and a crying Annabeth is on top of me.

"Percy! Percy! You're okay!" Annabeth sobs and pulls me into a huge hug.

"Mr. Jackson, are you alright?"Professor McGonagall asks

"I feel kind of dizzy I guess. I'm not really sure what happened though."

Right away I am sent to the nurse along with all my friends trailing behind.

"Oh god Percy, I am so sorry." Stella says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her in reply

"The two boys performed a spell which made it so anyone could see what Rachel and I were thinking. They were convinced we secretly liked them. That's why you blacked out, I am so sorry Perce." She says as I hug her.

"It's not your fault, it's theirs."

And with a sly grin she replies, "You're right"


	9. Ugly Bed Sheets and Toddlers Nico cusses

**I don't own anyone except Stella, so far ;)**

**Uncle Rick and J.K. Rowling own everyone else**

**Reyna POV**

"You're right." Stella says with a sly grin.

Oh no, Stella clearly has an idea that will either murder the two ones we are supposed to be protecting, or send them to a magic hospital for a long time.

"Please don't make any decisions you will regret." I joke

"Believe me, I already have."

I wince when she says that, "Umm what did you do."

"You'll find out soon, very soon."

And then she just disappears in thin air. Ugh! Stupid daughter of Hecate, why can't have all those cool tricks. Annabeth on the other hand looks as if she is interested in the boys. I go over to her and snap three times in front of her face. Suddenly, I'm on the floor with a dagger to my throat.

"Whoa, Wise Girl calm down. You were blanking out, no need to freak out." I hear Percy say while cracking up.

"Not the time perce" She replies and helps me up, "Sorry. You know battle instincts."

"Yeah I totally get it."

I get up and dust off my shirt and turn around to see Nico with a very angry looking toddler.

**Nico POV**

I didn't mean to find her. I just kind of did, on accident, total accident. I was out on the path down to Hagrid's where the others were supposed to be arriving. I just couldn't wait to see Will. And then I saw it, a deadly looking sheet of black hovering over a body, and the sound of crying. I pulled out m wand and muttered a random spell.

"Umm, Ex-pectu Pat-ro-nuuum?"

A blue light flew out of my wand but didn't do anything. I pulled out my book and looked up the spell.

_Think of a happy thought, a special memory –_The book read

thought about Will, my first day with him, when I told the seven about us, and just how much better I was with them. Then I repeated what I had said and this time something happened and the ugly bed sheet flew away. When I got closer I saw a man unconscious and little girl crying.

"Daddy, wake up. Daddy, please! Please wake up." She sobbed.

My first instinct was to help her, but I restrained. Why is she on the campus? What if she's a death-eater in disguise? I had to do the right thing so I took the man to the infirmary and the little girl wanted to stick with me. And then Reyna saw me. Right then Harry Potter came up and tried to hex me. Okay clearly he needs those glasses because bitch please, I AM HOLDING A TODDLER. WHAT THE HELL BRO! So now this little 3 year old is mad and I'm getting the oddest vibe from Reyna. So I did the obvious thing. Shadow-travel!

**Rachel POV**

I watch as Stella carefully mixes in the unicorn hair into the potion

_Pleas don't be poisonous_ I pray as I watch her taste it.

Suddenly her eyes go huge as she starts to shrink. I scream and try to help her. I hear a small noise, CRAP SHE'S CRYING. And then she's regular size and the only sound is her laugh.

"It works!" She squeals and poors it into two viles. Quickly we sneak into the great hall and find where Harry and Ron usually sit. Slipping the viles into our pockets we both take the seats next to them.

The boys enter the room and see us. Their faces instantly lighten up.

"Sup babes" they say as they sit down.

I scowl at Stella and put on a play smile.

"Not much just wanted to apologize for earlier, we were so out of line." I told them

"Oh it's okay." They reply and start to dig in.

I pull out my vile and squirt a little bit for the potion into Ron's pudding. I see Stella do the same and then we both gag. But suddenly a voice interrupts our charade.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Nico yells as I see Percy on the floor choking and Jason attempting to perform CPR.

"You Idiots!" Stella Screams "Your going to kill him! And then everyone will kill you!"

She flicks her wand and Percy's blue face goes back to normal.

"Boys, and their dumb skills." She mutters and I start giggling.


End file.
